


Heat of the Moment

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [10]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, billy also expresses himself, in the best way, steve expresses himself, the kids are little shits, what a concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompt: accidentally witnessed kissSteve tells Billy how he feels because they might die and he doesn't want to lose the chance. But what happens when they make it out alive?





	Heat of the Moment

Billy stumbled a little on his way up the stairs to the cabin. Steve could barely keep himself upright, which meant that most of his weight was on Billy. Ordinarily that wouldn’t be a problem, but Billy had twisted the hell out of his ankle tripping over those fucking gross vines in the tunnels. 

This so wasn’t how he expected this night to go. When he showed up at the Byers looking for Max, he’d been itching for a fight, but he’d figured he’d be fighting Harrington, not actual demon hell monsters. Yeah, apparently Hawkins was some sort of hub for weird ass creatures and shit. 

Of course, if you asked Billy what the weirdest part of his night had been, it would have to be Harrington’s confession in the tunnels. 

“ _Hargrove. Just in case we don’t make it out of here,” Harrington said, keeping his voice low so the kids wouldn’t hear. “I…I like you. Like…like, like you. And I know that’s a really stupid way to say it, but there it is._ ”

Billy hadn’t gotten the chance to respond because the next minute a-what had the kids called it?- a demodog, had come out of nowhere and tackled Steve to the floor. Which was why Billy was currently half carrying the other boy into the police chief’s cabin. 

He got Harrington settled on the couch, moving to get the first aid kit, but pausing when the other boy gripped his arm, hard. 

“Um, about what I said in the tunnel. I-I-

“Relax Harrington, it was the heat of the moment. I’m not gonna hold it against you,” Billy grumbled. 

Steve shook his head, wincing when the motion made the room spin even more than it already was. 

“No. No, it wasn’t the heat of the moment. I meant it. But I understand i-if you want to forget it,” Steve said, nibbling his bottom lip. “I know you don’t like me like that so-

Billy couldn’t take it anymore, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Steve’s to cut off whatever absolutely ridiculous thing he was about to say. 

It was chaste. Just a peck, since Steve was injured and Hopper’s cabin didn’t seem like the ideal location for any of this, but it got the point across. 

“Holy shit!”

Billy jumped, turning to see all six of the kids crowded around the door to the cabin. 

“This isn’t, uh, we’re not-

“Save it, Billy. We know what we saw,” Max said, smirking at him and holding her hand out to Lucas. “Told you. You owe me ten bucks.”

“Were you taking bets on my love life?” Steve asked, trying to sit up, only for Billy to gently push him back down. He was injured after all. 

“Oh come on Steve, you guys aren’t exactly subtle,” Dustin said, rolling his eyes. 

Billy was sort of at a loss. He was barely ready to come out to himself, let alone a group of kids he barely knew. But then he looked down at Steve who was smiling shyly up at him and realized he didn’t give a damn because hell yeah he was dating the king of Hawkins High. 

“Think you guys will make prom king and queen?” Max asked. 

Billy flipped her the bird. 

Fucking kids. 


End file.
